


Killer Smile

by ateezfanfic



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Band Fic, Celebrity Crush, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezfanfic/pseuds/ateezfanfic
Summary: He was called the artist to be on the lookout, the rookie with the angelic smile. He performed every week at the most famous live music coffee house, Genius Pathway. You were dragged to go see him thanks to your best friend, who was a huge fan of him. Once there, you were in awe of his killer smile-- and you fell head over heels for him!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Killer Smile

"Come on, Y/N! We have to get good seats to witness this kind of genius!" Your best friend Stephanie said. You look at her, she's been so excited about this underground performer who shows up at a coffee shop to perform.

"You need to relax, Steph, he's not even a celebrity," you said teasingly. 

"He may not be globally famous yet, but his sets seemed like you were witnessing a professional, not a rookie, and that my friend is _SUPER_ rare," Stephanie replied.

Every Friday night, at Genius Pathway coffee shop there is an open mic and anyone can perform. You've always been busy when he performs, but today you were finally free. It was a chilly night, and your fitted leather jacket just barely kept you warm, your skin felt the cold wind through your ripped jeans as both of you ran across the street to the entrance of Genius Pathway. The shop was already full, with tables, loveseats, and beanbags filled with people of all ages. You stood on your tiptoes to see if there was any open seats left, but there wasn't. You looked at the stage, but you could only see a keyboard, a computer and other sound equipment. The stage was dimly lit, with crimson curtains behind the instruments. The crowd was all murmurs as you waited for the famed musician.

"Steph, I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" you asked her. She looked at you, "No, I'll be good. Hurry back though, I'm going to try and get closer seats." She winked and started making her way through the crowd. You walked to the counter with the barista and started perusing through the menu. There was so many delicious things to eat and drink, your mouth started to water. Just when you were about to order, something caught your eye.

He was writing something on his notebook, nodding and bobbing his head to an unheard beat, mouthing unheard words. You stared at his mouth, it was beautifully shaped. Mesmerized by his actions, you tilted your head a little to the side, curiously, as you tried to read what words his lips were saying. Still nodding and bobbing his head, the boy looked up and met your eyesight instantly. He smiled, closed his notebook and got off his chair and walked towards you.

"Hi!" he said a bit embarrassed and with a tiny wave, "I tend to get lost when I'm listening to music."

"There isn't any music playing," you said.

"Haha, there isn't? I swore I heard some," he replied. He saw the menu in your hand and said, "Is this your first time here? Oh, try the Hot Chocolate! On me," He looked to the barista and said with a wink, "Whatever she orders put it on my tab." The female barista blushed and nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, you don't have to do that it's okay." You said, but he just smiled. A very enchanting smile, with all his teeth showing, so beautiful that you couldn't bring yourself to say no again.

"Don't worry about it! Enjoy the show," He said and walked away towards the stage.

"Hongjoong's friend!" The barista yelled. You whirled back around to face her in horror, "What did you just say?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a charming stranger that ends up being... Kim Hongjoong?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking a long time to update but here it is! :)

You reluctantly grabbed the hot chocolate from the barista. "You are so lucky to be his friend! He is a total sweetheart to everyone here," she told you.

"Oh, we're not friends," you replied as you shook your head quickly. The barista raised an eyebrow as she looked at the hot chocolate on your hand, almost saying 'then why did he buy you a hot chocolate.' You wondered yourself as you turned around to look for Stephanie. You felt your phone vibrate, it was Stephanie.

_Hey! I found a table near the stage!! Come quick. Fyi, It was taken by two guys with two seats open... Kinda promised them we hang with them... and maybe for ice cream afterwards..._

A little frustrated with your friend, you threw your head back and groaned. You hate it when she put you in these kinds of situations. She was definitely an extrovert and you were not.

You texted back:

_God, Steph! Why are you doing this to me?!?! BTW something happened... I met Hongjoong._

_"Are you serious Y/N?!?! COME HERE AND TELL ME ASAP._

You waded through the crowd, bumping into other people until you saw Steph and the two guys she had met. They eyed you up and down and nodded in approval. Your face was flushed with embarrassment and you sat down in between Steph and one of the guys. "Y/N, this is Diego and Mark." You gave them a tiny wave and they both smiled at you. Steph then grabbed your attention and begged for you to tell her what happened. "Steph, he is so mesmerizing! I thought you were kidding when you said that he had this powerful, superstar-like aura around him. He bought me a hot chocolate," you told her. She clasped her hands over yours and started to swoon.

"Y/N! I told you! He is amazing! He bought you a hot chocolate! What the hell! Omg," she looked like her heart was about to burst out of excitement. The lights started to flash and then the coffee shop MC started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please start to settle down and take your seats. Our main event will soon begin!" he yelled out and cheers erupted through the shop. You felt the room get warm with everyone's excitement. The shops' lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared center stage. Fog started to enveloped the stage, and everyone started clapping and cheering. The MC's voice boomed over us, "Please put your hands together for Kim Hongjoong, the Lucky Peter Pan!" You looked expectantly at the stage. He came out with such enthusiasm it captured your attention from the start. He had taken off his beret and had fluffy hair all around. He danced, he sang, he produced beats so that the crowd can dance on the dance floor. It was a wonderful experience. The way he danced was so sexy, the way he moved his hips and his face expressions--God, you could die. He did this little eyebrow twitch in every song and that is when you knew, you were a fan.

"Alright everyone, I hope you are having a good time tonight! I've been putting some upbeat music for you all for most of the night, now it is time to slow it down a little bit. I've never shared this before, but today--" he paused to look at you. His fluffy bangs were covering his eyes but he was _staring right at you_. He smiled widely before he continued, "Today, it just feels right to open my heart for you guys. I hope you all liked it a lot!" He began to play the piano, and he sang a slow, beautiful song. You were almost in tears, swaying back and forth to the music when Diego tapped your shoulder. You turned to look at him, he leaned towards you and tried to kiss you. You leaned back as much as possible but fell backward in your chair, with him falling on top of you. You yelped in pain and starting to push him off as soon as you felt his weight on you. You managed to push him away and started to push yourself off the floor when you hit your head against the table really hard. You groaned softly and passed out on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to posts two chapters at the same time since I dragged!

You slowly opened your eyes and you fluttered them profusely until you were able to focus on the worried face in front of you. He gave you a small smile when he realized you had woken up. "Are you okay? I saw you from the stage when you fell. Why didn't you let your boyfriend kiss you?" he asked you shyly. You slowly saw up with Hongjoong's hand in the small of your back supporting you up. Blood rushed up to your head and you raised your hand to your forehead. 

"Ah, my head," you said with a groan. You then focused on him and you stared into his eyes. The word boyfriend kept repeating over and over in your head. "Are you my boyfriend?" you asked Hongjoong suddenly. His smile widened greatly and you hoped that you will never stop seeing that beautiful smile. 

"Oh, no. I am not your boyfriend. I think that guy is," he motioned his head towards Diego. Who was being yelled at by Stephanie. You followed his gaze and gave Diego a puzzled look.

"No, I don't think I would date someone like him," you replied. 

"Oh really?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. "Why not? You guys seem like a good match. Why not him?" he asked curiously. 

"I personally don't like the jock type, and that guy over there he's definitely a jock. I like artistic guys a lot better. Also guys with a cute smile," you said and he gave you a huge smile. In return, you smiled back. "Are you sure your not my boyfriend? I feel like I've known you for a long time," you squinted at him. He blushed. 

"No, I'm sorry. Today is the first day we met actually. I don't even know your name," he said softly. "Why don't I help you up and get you to your boyfriend?" he offered his hand to you and you grabbed it. He carefully got you up slowly, but even with his careful maneuvering, you felt dizzy and fell forward into his arms. He caught you and he held you tightly. "If we're going to be this intimate I should at least know your name," he laughed softly. You pulled back a little and your faces were inches away. 

"My name is Y/N," you said. You guys were still very close and Hongjoong licked his lips as he stared at your lips. He was starting to close the gap between you two when Stephanie came back and you both let go. Hongjoong staying close by you regardless.

"I can't believe those losers! Are you okay, Y/N? I am so pissed at that guy right now. As soon as you fell Hongjoong here stopped his set to come and help us. He literally almost ran over here," she said rather loudly. You turned to look at him and he smiled in embarrassment. 

"Yeah well, I can't have my fans fainting during my set. Especially because their boyfriend wanted to kiss them," he said.

"Boyfriend?" Stephanie interrupted, "BOYFRIEND? Diego is not her boyfriend. He's a douche who tried to kiss Y/N here without her consent." He raised his eyebrows and his eyes narrowed in fury. He looked towards Diego and excused himself. 

"Y/N, oh my God! Hongjoong seemed really worried about you. I think he may be into you," Stephanie said. 

"Ha, yeah right. He's way too handsome," you replied. Then you both jumped as you heard a crash behind you. You whipped around to see Diego on the floor and Hongjoong standing there with his fist still clenched. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at summaries... but if you like this chapter let me know by hitting that kudos button :)

Hongjoong stood over Diego like an action hero who has defeated their villain. He bent down over him, and he whispered something into his ear. Diego fearfully inched back away from Hongjoong, and when he finally stood up, he practically ran out of the door. You and Marissa exchanged looks, not knowing how to react to this situation. The manager of Genius Pathway soon came out and walked swiftly to Hongjoong. They both talked seriously, and they shook hands before the manager left again. Hongjoong then saw you guys looking and motioned you to get closer.

"Oh, I am so sorry that you had to witness that. I just couldn't let Diego get away with kissing you without consent," Hongjoong said to you.

"I can only imagine what you would do if you guys were dating," Stephanie said rather loudly. You swatted her arm and blushed. Hongjoong smiled sweetly to both of you.

"The manager was a bit upset. He doesn't want any artists causing any trouble here, but I told him that Diego guy was being gross and bothering girls," Hongjoong shook his head, "He almost wanted to fire me, but once I explained he decided against it after all."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost got you fired, " you said as you covered your face in embarrassment, "I am so sorry, Hongjoong." His enchanting smile appeared again, and he shooked his head.

"Please don't worry! I didn't get fired, and if I did I would have continued to make music anyways," he said. Stephanie was watching your interactions, and realizing that she basically didn't exist while you two were talking, she decided to give you some privacy.

"I'm-- I'm going to go to the bathroom," she winked at you as she quickly left. You both watched her go. Realizing that you were alone with Hongjoong, you got insanely nervous and started to fidget with your hands.

"I know it's pretty late, but I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you stay a little longer with me?" Hongjoong said in a small voice. You raised your eyebrows a bit at the sudden request. He noticed your hesitation, "I can give you a ride home, or if you live close, I can walk you home and make sure no other guy tries to kiss you?"

You smiled. "I live close by, and I would love to stay with you here. What are you going to do?" You guys were so engrossed into each other that you didn't see when Stephanie got back from the bathroom.

"Hey, guys! Ready to go Y/N?" she asked as she looked back and forth between you two. You moved to stand next to Hongjoong, "Actually, Stephanie, I'm going to stay here a while longer with Hongjoong. He offered to walk me home later, so don't worry about me." She nodded her head violently with happiness and left without saying a word. Hongjoong reached for your hand and started to lead you through the crowd. His hand was small but soft in yours. The warmth his hand gave you made you feel butterflies in your stomach, and you felt yourself going into a daze. He stopped in front of a door, hidden behind a red curtain with golden tassels. With his hand still in yours, he turned around, giving you a dashing smile.

"What I'm about to show you is a secret. I've never shown this to anyone before," Hongjoong said with a nervous giggle. "I'm actually really nervous, but I have a feeling you will appreciate this a lot. Are you ready?"

You were so amazed at how sweet his voice sounded even when he is not singing. You kept getting lost in his voice and you look adoringly at him. You squeezed his hand to signal that you were ready and nodded at him quickly, wrapping both of your hands around his. He moved the curtain and then opened the door to a dark room. You gasped at the darkness, and you cling onto his arm. He giggled as he reached for the lights, and with the lights on, you slowly looked around the room.

It was a recording studio. All of Hongjoon's equipment was laid out and there were posters of many artists were on the walls. He watched you as you slowly made your round around the room. You brushed your fingers over the many mics and on one corner there was a lot of clothing that was cut apart. You went to closely examine it and you held up a denim jacket up.

"Yeah.. about that! I reform clothes in my spare time so I've been working on that piece," he said shyly. You smiled back and said, "You're really good! This is amazing. You're so talented Hongjoong." He buried his face with his hands very cutely, but his smile just kept getting bigger after every compliment you gave him. After you finish going around the room, you walked to Hongjoong and stood right in front of him. You grabbed both of his hands and brought them closer to your chest.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I'm sure sharing your creations maybe a little difficult. Especially to someone who you barely know," you said staring adoringly into his eyes.

"On the contrary, I really feel like I've known you forever Y/N. I was hoping you can help me to write a song," he asked with his eyes as bright as stars.

"Me? But I don't know anything about writing a song?" you said in shock.

Hongjoong replied with a shy smile, "That's okay! I really feel like you're going to be my muse. Everything about you has already inspired me so much. Will you help me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small blurb.

You've been to Hongjoongs studio for about three hours. You were laying down on a large blue-green bean bag. When you accepted to be his muse, you thought that you would be actively talking about song lyrics, choosing and making beats, showing off how bad your rapping skills are-- instead, you've barely talked, and he has barely looked at you. The only times Hongjoong said something to you was to say _bless you_ when you sneezed. He only said that after the first sneeze, though, because every cold after that, he was too engrossed in creating music that he didn't even acknowledge you. You moved from place to place, corner to corner, couch to couch-- to in front of Hongjoong to behind him.

While there wasn't a lot of talking going on, the room wasn't quiet. Hongjoong started with writing lyrics, and he said them out loud. You weren't bored being with him, and it was entertaining. You were mesmerized at how he would switch from singing a sweet tone with his honey-like vocals to rapping so fast. You just wished you had more time to get to know him. You stared at him; his face concentrated on his laptop. He typed and tapped furiously, and then he stopped abruptly to look up at you. He met your gaze, and he smiled that beautiful smile that makes you melt. If you were standing, your knees would have buckled, and you would have embarrassed yourself for losing your balance.

"Y/N, we've spent so much time at the studio. Are you tired?" he looked at you with stars in his eyes.

"Oh, not at all, I had a lot of fun watching you create music," you said. You saw his cheeks flush red, and his smile somehow got more prominent.

"I know we didn't talk, but just having you here helped me create a song. It's not finished, but I think it will be a hit," he leaned back in his swivel chair. He spun around, moving his head so that his gaze never left yours.

"Hongjoong, are you not hungry? You've been working for so long," you asked him as you stood up to get nearer to him. He stopped spinning and watched you approach him. His eyes got darker, and he tilted his head to the side. He raised his arms towards you, asking for a hug. Hongjoong smirked as you leaned down to embrace him, and he pulled you onto his lap. So there you were sitting on Hongjoongs' lap. He had your face to his chest, and his chin rested on the top of your head.

"Mmm... Is it okay that I'm hugging you like this? I just felt like hugging you. I know this is all so sudden, but I don't ever want you to leave my sights," he whispered sweetly. You closed your eyes, listening to his murmurings, and you snuggled in closer to him. His heartbeat was pounding in your ear, and you never wanted to let go.

"Hongjoongie, of course, it's okay," you finally replied. "I love hugs, and honestly, this is one of the best ones I've ever had." He squeezed you harder, and you looked up to meet his eyes. His dark brown eyes were like velvet. "But I'm worried about you. I don't even know if you ate before your show. Let's get you something to eat, yes?" you pleaded with your eyes. He smiled and kissed your forehead.

"Yes, let's go out and eat. My treat for my sweet muse," he said as he kissed your forehead again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI guys! Hope you like this chapter :)

You started making your way to a restaurant that was opened for twenty-four hours. It was just down the street from Genius Pathway, and Hongjoong held your hand the entire walk there. His voice was so melodic and sweet and each time he talked you couldn't help but look at him lovingly. You guys were waiting for the pedestrian light to go on and held you close to keep you warm from the chilly air that night. 

"I don't want this night to end Y/N," he whispered in your ear. 

"Me neither Hongjoong," you replied back. It was almost one am already and you guys weren't even close to ending the night. The signal turned green and you proceeded across the quiet vacant street. Hongjoong opened the door for you and you smiled brightly at him, he was such a gentleman. He walked in behind you and took your hand to lead you into a corner booth. You sat directly across from him and the two of you reached for the same menu on the table. 

"Go ahead, I'll go ask for another one," Hongjoong said. He got up and walked towards the counter, searching for a menu. When he didn't find one he rang the bell, a sleepy dark-haired waitress came out of the kitchen and made her way towards him. She looked down on the floor the entire time. As soon as he spoke, she looked up and met his eyes. The waitress was suddenly awake and smoothed her hair to look more presentable. He gave her a dazzling smile asking for a menu, and she gave it to him. You saw her hand shot out to touch his jacket-- she was obviously complimenting him. I mean he did look so cool in his black bomber jacket and all those piercings on his ears. He thanked her and he walked back to your booth. The waitress checked him out from behind and saw Hongjoong arriving at your table. Her smile disappeared and started to stare daggers at you. 

Now it was your turn to smile at her, and you raised an eyebrow to challenge her. But she turned to look away after the cook yelled for her. Hongjoong sat back down and extended a hand with his palm up. His eyes scanning the menu, but he was waiting expectantly on your hand. You stared at his hand, everything was moving so fast with him. You couldn't help but think about how lucky you were to have come to see him play that. You were even happy that Diego tried to kiss you, who knows what would of happen he hadn't. You stared at Hongjoong who was concentrated in his menu still, eventually, you thought, you would have gotten the courage to try and talk to him again if today didn't happen the way it did. 

You leaned forward and tapped your finger on his palm, which made him jump. 

"Y/N! That tickles," he said laughing. 

"Sorry, you were just so concentrated on the menu. I had to scare you," you said smiling. He rolled his eyes, and your smile disappeared. Everything he does makes your heart flutter so much! You looked down at your menu blushing. "Have you decided what you want to eat yet?" you asked. The waitress arrived then at the table and asked the same question, ignoring the fact that you just asked Hongjoong that. Hongjoong smiled at her sweetly and gave her his order, they turned to look at you. 

"I just want a hot chocolate that's it," you said. Hongjoong raised an eyebrow at you.

"Are you sure? Get whatever you want, I'm buying baby girl," he reassured you. 

"I'm not that very hungry," you said, feeling your cheeks turn red. The waitress huffed and left with the menus. Hongjoong stared at you and tilted his head to the side. 

"I thought we came to the restaurant because you were hungry?" he said. 

"No, we came because I was worried you haven't eaten," you replied sweetly. Hongjoong froze, staring intently at you, then he looked down at his hands. 

"Thank you for caring for me," he whispered. You reached out to grab his hands and he gave them to you quickly. "I know I said this before, but I really don't want this night to end." You smiled at him. It may be one o'clock in the morning, but who knew what else was going to happen that night. 


	7. Chapter 7

It may be one o'clock in the morning, but who knew what else was going to happen that night. You were still holding hands with Hongjoong when the waitress returned with your drinks. She threw your hot chocolate at you, and it spilled the hot substance onto your hand. You hissed in pain and quickly brought your hand up to blow cold air to it. 

"Ouch, that was hot," you exclaimed. The waitress nodded and flatly said, "Please, be wary not to burn yourself. The hot chocolate is scorching." You glared at her as she walked away from the table. Hongjoong reached out for your hand and kissed the area that was now red from the heat. 

"Awww, you poor thing," Hongjoong cooed. "Don't worry, my kisses have superpowers and will heal your burn in no time." He then proceeded to cover your hand in kisses, and you couldn't help but giggle at every little peck he gave you. 

Soon after you finished your meals and left the restaurant, Hongjoong had his arm around your shoulder and kissed your forehead at every chance he got. It was all lovely until you reached your house, and the reality hit you like a ton of bricks-- you realized that he would have to go home alone.

"Are you not afraid of the dark, Hongjoongie?" you asked him. He smiled his dazzling smile. That one smile where all his teeth showed, and his eyes turned into tiny crescents. He was so so cute, and you felt yourself melt as he hugged you one last time before leaving.

"Oh, no, of course not! Y/N, you're so silly. I have nothing to be afraid of," Hongjoong replied.

"I'm still worried regardless," you said. "What if someone kidnaps you or something?" He laughed again. His laugh sent a chill down your spine, and you shivered visibly. He pulled you into a hug again and caressed the back of your head.

"Are you cold?" he whispered into your ear.

"Just a little," you answered. Hongjoong held on to you for what seemed an eternity, and you didn't want to let go. He patted your back and brushed his lips against your cheek.

"It's time. I'll get to see you tomorrow, right? Er, later today?" Hongjoong smiled expectantly. "Please come visit me at the studio." You nodded your head in agreement and turned around to walk up your front steps. He grasped your hand desperately, "Wait," he said. "I don't even have your phone number?" You smiled and handed him your phone, where he programmed his number.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Y/N," Hongjoong said. You watched him walked away before going back into your house.

***********************************************************************************************

By the time you woke up, the sun was shining brightly through your window. The sunlight beamed on your skin, and you wrapped the covers around you to keep warm. Your phone began to buzz, and you reached for it. You saw a ton of messages pop up on your screen, and they were all from one sender.

_I can't go to sleep. Are you awake?_

_I know you aren't awake, but I miss you._

_I wish the night never ended._ 😭😭😭

_Y/N, wake up pleaasseeeeeee._

_No, don't! Stay asleep and dream of me._ 😉

 _But I miss you..._ 💔

 _I can't wait for tomorrow._ 💕

 _Wow. I can't believe I didn't kiss your mouth last night. What was I thinking?_ 😔

 _AH! Don't read that message, please, forget I sent it!_ 😶

 _Unless... You want to kiss later? You know, not on the cheek?_ 😚😳😉

_jk jk jk_

Then after a few hours where you assumed he probably fell asleep at last.

 _Good morning Beautiful._ 💞💞

You brought your phone to your heart and gave out a little squeal. Why was he the cutest person in the whole full world? You then started to type him a message.

 _Morning Hongjoong! I just woke up. Did you sleep well? Also, I would love to kiss you later... you know-- not on the cheek._ 😉😘

It didn't take long before he sent you a text back.

_Meet me at GP tonight? @8pm?_

_I'll see you then!_ You responded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter :) A little more longer than usual.

_Morning Hongjoong! I just woke up. Did you sleep well? Also, I would love to kiss you later... you know-- not on the cheek._ 😉😘

It didn't take long before he sent you a text back.

_Meet me at GP tonight? @8pm?_

_I'll see you then!_ You responded.  
*************************************************

You spent the rest of the day restless. You wondered about what Hongjoong had planned for the evening. After your last text, he hadn't texted you back. The hours passed by slowly, and you tried your best to keep your excitement at bay. But you couldn't. You decided to leave your house a bit earlier and started to walk to Genius Pathway Cafe.

Once you got there, you saw the fire department hosing down the place. Your eyes widened in fear, and you whipped out your phone to call Hongjoong. The line rang and rang, but no one answered. You rushed toward the place and found the manager outside, looking at his burnt establishment.

"Mister, um, I'm sorry. How did this all happened?" you asked.

"No one knows how it happened. The fire department is still investigating everything is damaged, absolutely damaged!" He cried out. He put his head into his eyes, a small sob escaping from within.

"I'm so sorry this happened, sir. This was my favorite place to hang out. But, um, Hongjoong often played here. Do you know if he was inside during the fire?" you worriedly asked. At the sound of Hongjoongs name mentioned, he cried out even harder. Fear crawled up inside you, and tears were threatening to spill. "Please, please tell me he is okay?" The manager shook his head and composed himself enough to answer.

"Bless him. He was a total hero. He went back inside to make sure everyone was out before the fire got too big. Unfortunately, the fire overtook the shop too quickly. He didn't make it out," he said. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you realized the worst had happened.

"Thank god the firefighters got here. As soon as I saw them, I yelled at them to save that wonderful boy. They did, of course, he's in the hospital recovering now I do believe," the manager said with tears in his eyes.

"What hospital! Please tell me; I have to go see him," you implored. He told you the name, and after you thanked him, called an uber to get there. Once you were there, you ask the receptionist for his room number. After you received all the information, you rushed to his room. You walked in, and you saw him sleeping with his face turned towards the window. You went directly to his side, and upon nearing him, you saw a bandage covering half of his forehead. Your hand flew to cover your mouth to prevent a sound from escaping. Hongjoong popped an eye open after hearing your soft gasp.

"Oh, Y/N! What are you doing here?" Hongjoong ask. His eyes widened, and he quickly covered his face with his blanket. "Oh my god, don't look at me. I'm not wearing any makeup or anything." You furrowed your eyebrows, and you reached to uncover his face. He didn't let you take it, though, so you had to convince him another way.

"Joongie, please take it off I want to see you," you told him. He shook his head no. His mouth clearly outlined the blanket, and you wondered, should you lean in and kiss him? The thought quickly vanished as another girl came into the room. She raised an eyebrow at you and folded her arms.

"And who might you be?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry— I thought that um. That Hongjoong was alone?" you said, clearly surprised at this development. Hongjoong slowly got up from his hospital bed, and the covers fell off his face. He smiled at the girl, that smiled that can melt ice because it was so warm. The girls face changed, and she walked towards him to hold onto his hand.

"Do you need anything else, my love?" she asked. My love?! Who is she? Was he already dating someone? You stared at Hongjoong to get his attention, but he still stared at her.

"I don't need anything else. Only for you to go home and get some rest, Destiny," he replied. Destiny nodded in a dazed. Hongjoong patted her hand and sent her off with a wave. He slowly turned around to look at you, his smile gone. Your mouth hanged open literally to the floor, and before you could react, Hongjoong gave you that exact smile to you.

Nope. Not this time. Hongjoong will not put you under his little spell as he did to Destiny. You wanted answers, and you wanted them _now_.

"My love?" you managed to choke out. He gave you a smirk and replied with a sweet, "Yes, my love?" That was enough for your legs to turn into jelly and give out. You fell backward, and thankfully there was a sofa to catch you.

"Um, so. Is Destiny your love? I'm not your love, I mean, we were never dating or official, so of course, I'm not your love—" you stumbled to say. His tilt of his head and the way he focused on your face made you stop talking. You sat there waiting for him to speak.

"Y/N. Are you— jealous?" Hongjoong asked. Your cheeks heated up, and you shook your head furiously.

"Of course not! What are— what! No! Impossible. We're like— you know. I mean, I like you, but—" you stuttered again. His smile grew wider, and his cheeks were starting to turn red. Hongjoong was blushing, and you've never seen a boy blush so beautifully before. Enchanted by his looks, you quickly looked down and folded your hands on your lap. You weren't going to embarrass yourself no more. Hongjoong got off the hospital bed and sat next to you on the sofa. But you still didn't look up at him. Why did he make you so nervous?

"Y/N, look at me," Hongjoong demanded. You took a deep breath and looked at him. He gave you that award-winning smile again, and he rose his hand to put a strand of your hair back into place. "Destiny is no one you should worry about, okay? She's my biggest fan, and she really likes my music." He wrapped his arm around you and kissed your forehead. "Besides, I have my eyes set on someone already."


	9. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's done and over with! Time to select the next book I will post... I hoped you enjoyed my little Hongjoong's story :)

"Y/N, look at me," Hongjoong demanded. You took a deep breath and looked at him. He gave you that award-winning smile again, and he rose his hand to put a strand of your hair back into place. "Destiny is no one you should worry about, okay? She's my biggest fan, and she really likes my music." He wrapped his arm around you and kissed your forehead. "Besides, I have my eyes set on someone already."

"Oh. I understand," you said, dismayed. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I better leave before one of your fans come again. I'm sure they'll kill me if they found out you kissed me." You slowly got up, but you felt his hand on your wrist. You turned to look down at him, and he frowned at you.

"What are you talking about, Y/N? We haven't kissed-- properly anyways," Hongjoong said. You cocked an eyebrow at him and took back your wrist. 

"You keep kissing my head. That still counts as a kiss for a fan," you retorted back.

"Maybe, but for me, kisses don't count unless they're on the mouth," Hongjoong said, smiling wickedly at you. 

"On the mouth," you repeated.

"With tongue," he said as he licked his lips. You couldn't handle his quirkiness and his confidence, so you just turned around and covered your hands in embarrassment. You suddenly felt his arms on yours, and he caressed them by rubbing them, as if he was trying to keep you warm. Hongjoong's touched froze you up, and you didn't move an inch as you allowed him to give you a back hug. He settled his head on the nape of your neck. He hugged you tightly, and you swore you could hear him purring against you. 

"Joongie," you whispered, putting your arms over his.

"You drive me crazy! Do you know that?" he murmured in your ear. He slowly blew air on your ear, and that made you shiver against him. "We've only known each other for a short time, but every moment I've had with you has been the best moments in my life." You stood there, listening to him murmur sweet words against your ear. You felt his body warm against yours, and you leaned your head back against him. This movement allowed him to press his mouth against your neck. You jumped at the pressure to this sensitive spot. 

"Hongjoong! What are you doing?" you said as your eyes fluttered open. You tried to push him back, but he was determined for you to fall under his spell again. He nuzzled your neck for a moment before slowly bringing you towards the bed.

"I want you to cuddle with me, baby," Hongjoong asked with a baby voice. You giggled at his sweet request, and without letting go of each other, you both got comfortable on the hospital bed. Only this time, you were able to win. You held onto Hongjoong, and he laid on your chest. 

"I can hear your heart," he said. "I want to make a song with your heartbeat as the beat." You felt your heart speed up at the comment, and before you could respond, he spoke. "Mhhm, I already have a verse done for that fast part your heart just did."

You couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. He then looked up at you with his doe-like eyes and smiled that lit up with a thousand stars. "I want to ask you something," he said, suddenly nervous. "I know it's only been a short time since we met, but when I'm with you, it's like my life is complete." He reached to hold onto one of your hands, and he squeezed tightly. "Will you be mine?" You looked at him in disbelief. 

"But, I thought you liked someone else?" you exclaimed. Hongjoong rolled his eyes, and then he twitched his eyebrow.

"I thought I was obvious with me liking you. I mean, we spent an entire night together up to like three in the morning. I don't do that with just anyone," Hongjoong said, smirking. Now it was your turn to roll your eyes, and you shooked your head in disbelief. "So, what do you say? Or will you leave me hanging?" You thought for a brief moment, wondering how it would be to be his girlfriend. Then you stared at his lips, and back up to his eyes pleadingly. Hongjoong smirked, he knew exactly what you wanted without you even voicing it. He leaned down into you and kissed your mouth. You had never kissed sweeter lips before in your life.THE END.


End file.
